Angel of the Silent
by Dragon Crystals
Summary: READ LAST CHAPTER FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was adopted from ..Coaster. If you read Angel of the Silent, ..Coaster's version, this is slightly different. **

**Summary:** **I was going about my life as I usually did—you know, acting completely normal here, pretending to be human there—when my life was completely flipped upside down. My name is Angela Webber, and I am not who you think I am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and I do not even own this story. **

**

* * *

**

I was going about my life as I usually did—you know, acting completely normal here, pretending to be human there—when my life was completely flipped upside down.

My name is Angela Webber, and I am not who you think I am.

I have lived my entire life knowing I was different, starting with the fact that I naturally have one deep brown colored eye and one violet and pink eye—I like to call it piolet. The doctor had no idea what was wrong with me, nor did any other. But deep inside I knew I was special. That I was more than these people.

To conceal my eye, and to not bring attention to myself, I use a brown contact lens. But unfortunately, when I have the contact on, my eye becomes blurry and things are not always clear. Sometimes I take it out, but that's only for emergencies or when I'm in the safety and comfort of my own bedroom.

It wasn't until I was fourteen that I found out what I truly was. In a dream that felt all too real, I was spoken to by a wise young man about who I was. He too had an irregular eye. One of his was blue and the other a dark brown and grey. He explained that I and my true ancestors before me were magical beings. We called ourselves Elemances.

We can control a single element—either fire, water, earth, or air—and with our special eye, we can see everything. There is no limit to our eye. With it we see thoughts, have x-ray vision, see the future, when people lie, in the dark, microscopic things, heat signatures, you name it. It's like super-powerful glasses in just one eye. We also become immortal once we reach the mature age of twenty. After that, we have to constantly keep moving around the world not to raise suspicion about not aging.

But once every millennia, a single Elemances is born with the power to control any element they choose—and if they want to, all of them—and their eye is even stronger than anyone's before them. They also have immense strength, speed, and senses. They are protectors of our kind. They help conceal our identities and can heal our wounded. Some refer to them as Angels of the Silent.

I am an Angel of the Silent.

Lucky me.

I have seen many things unfold around me in my time. I am very aware of all things supernatural around me. It's impossible for me not to know. But the most interesting thing was Bella Swan's long journey into the world of vampires and werewolves.

I saw the first day she moved to Forks, when she figured out what Edward and his family really was, when she learned of Jacobs's heritage and genes, her decision on who she loved more, and even her child.

The whole time I have just sat idly on the sidelines, completely oblivious to everyone. Not even Edward and his mind reading could tell who I was. Which is good, in a way, but I wish that someone could know. I wish I could tell someone about it. I have never actually found another Elemances before. I guess Forks is just not the place any of my kind wants to be right now.

But I know I will find one. One day.

I awake to the beeping of the alarm on my dresser. Slapping it with a little too much strength, I crush the top, leaving a huge crack down the middle of the green plastic. _Just what I need,_I think. Looking at the time now frozen on the front, I see that it's 7"30 a.m. Good. Enough time to have a shower, eat breakfast, and head off for school.

Oh, school…great. Notice my sarcasm?

Going to school is almost torture.

I know what you're thinking" 'Of course school is horrible! I cant stand it either!', but do you have to listen to every single conversation at once while you try to concentrate, smell everything and anyone—even when someone forgets to wear deodorant—know when the janitors closet is 'occupied' by usually a teacher and student from across the school, and put up with all of the shit people give you in their thoughts for not being the hot stuff of the school.

No. Didn't think so.

The only way I can actually manage to ignore all of that around me is to study. Yeah, dorky, right? But it works. If I can keep my mind busy or on my school work, it becomes easier to block out all the annoying stuff. Plus it helped keep Edward off my tail back in Forks. He only ever heard my thoughts on school and such, not giving him any reason to dig deeper.

I sit up and looked outside my window. It isn't that sunny today. Pretty common for this part of Alaska. I can see the snow sweepers in distance making their way through the streets, honking angrily at the kids building snowmen in their way. It's very clear due to the fact I'm not wearing my contact.

I scan my room for the little container containing the thin colored plastic. My eye sees it almost immediately as I look at my wardrobe in x-ray. I go to it and open the door, reaching inside the pocket of my thick wooly jumper. I click open the little box of contacts lenses and slide out one, blinking my eye as it went in.

Everything goes half blurry.

I sigh as I grab my towel and head to the bathroom.

Here goes another day of agony in my eternal life.

I drag my feet as I trudge my way to school. I only live a few blocks away, so I walk every day instead of driving. I hate being the age of thirty-nine and still having to go to school. I mean, I physically lookseventeen and all, but I wish I'm not stuck on this endless cycle.

My school is much like Forks High; small, but does the education job quite well. That's why I kind of like it here—it reminds me of my old home town. Even my friends are similar. There's Lisa—she reminds me of Jessica with her looks and jealousy—and Echo reminds me a little of Bella because of her shyness and hidden beauty. Matt reminds me of Eric because of his non-stop talking, Tyson, he reminds me of Mike because of his crush on both Echo and Lisa, and Luke reminds me of Tyler because he's a terrible driver. It's like a home away from home.

I step up the curb as I cross the icy road to my school. I'm a little late; everybody has already started making their way to class.

Up first I have science. Not like I need to learn any of it—I've done this same class over and over for more than twenty years now.

My legs robotically lead me to room SCI45. I slowly open the heavy—for humans— door and make my way to my seat. Seconds later Mrs. Santich walks in and addresses the class on what we're doing today. Her blonde, shoulder-length hair is put in the usual ponytail with the fringe relaxing above her eyes, and she has a heavy bag sprawled over her right shoulder.

"Okay, so you guys what we are doing for our next assessment is…" She pauses for dramatic effect. "…adaptations!"

Everyone groans.

"You will need to grab out some paper and I will hand out your sheets in a moment. Just read the page through and follow the tasks, but if you have any questions about it, just ask me." She gives a smile and begins to ruffle through her bags—presumably for the worksheets.

"Hey!" Echo whispers loudly from behind me, trying to get my attention. I pretend not to notice her as I grab my folder. Sure, I heard her, but I have to keep up appearances. And responding to every drop of a pin doesn't help.

"Hey!" she whispers louder, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at my head.

"What?" I scream back, keeping it low enough that the teacher—who still hasn't found the papers yet—can't hear me.

"I wanna go up to the mall this afternoon. You coming?"

I nod. "Yeah, sure. But we gotta drop by my place before we go so I can pick up my purse."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." She smiles from ear to ear.

At that moment Mrs. Santich starts handing out the sheets, each of us taking it reluctantly. I read the title.

_Create a Creature._

This sounds interesting…

"Well what you have to do is create a creature, pretty much. But!" She pauses, raising her finger dramatically. "It has to be _possible_. It can't be able to shoot lasers from its eyes and turn dirt into food; it has to have _adaptations_, key word there kids that helps it survive in its environment. And you cannot make it out of two already existing animals. A few of my classes have made things like Whogs, a whale cross dog, and Rawks, a rat cross hawk." Every one giggled. "It needs to be original. Think of things like its environment, what food it eats. Don't make something that eats 3 times its body weight of leaves a day that lives in the desert. Do you guys get where I'm going with this?"

We all nod.

"Okay, good. Remember, this is due in one week. No more than that. And I expect at least four paragraphs on this creature and its adaptations. If you can come up with a picture for it, I'll give you extra marks." She winks. "Now get working!"

Everybody starts turning around and starts to have conversations with their friends, more than half of the class forgetting about the assessment. Again, I feel the soft thud of flying paper hit the back of my head. I turn and give a playful glare at Echo.

She's looking around the classroom, pretending to not know what she did.

"Echo…" I say menacingly.

"Hmm? What? What did you say?" She turns to me, faking surprise. She's the worst liar.

I bend down and pick up both the scrunched papers from beside my desk and ditch them each back at her.

"Hey! Okay! I give up! It was me! Ah! Don't hurt me!" She cowers her head into her hands. We both start laughing hysterically. Echo blushes when she realizes all eyes are on us. We both get back to our work soon after, knowing that that there would be plenty of black marks on our records if we don't.

Before I know it, then bell rings. In a matter of seconds everyone has vacated the room, leaving chairs all over the place and a teacher with her mouth wide open from not even getting a chance to speak.

The rest of the day goes on, nothing new really happening. At lunch all of my friends and I headed over to our usual spot on the steps near the currently covered in snow grassy area. We chat casually as we eat, Matt pretty much shouting over all of us. He was a great guy, but he can be way too loud sometimes.

When lunch and last period are over, I begin my way to Echo's car. She has a snazzy little black beetle with the most comfy seats. I love it to bits. I've even considered getting my own one day, but having to move around every few years makes things complicated. Echo's already in her seat with the belt done up and Lisa in the front seat. Obviously they're a little too excited about the mall trip, since we hardly ever go.

"You ready to go?" Echo asks, bouncing in her seat when I open the back door.

"Yeah, I just gotta get my purse, remember?" I chuckle.

"Then let's go!" Lisa chimes.

I haven't even put my seat belt on when Echo stomps on the accelerator. We fly through the parking lot, nearly hitting half a dozen cars in the process.

The mall is packed. I mean, literally stepping on other people's feet no matter where you go. What I truly hate is that I can smell each and every person.

On the way to Echo's favorite clothes shop I'm sandwiched between two unhygienic, obese trucks drivers eating God knows what. They chomp and chomp on their 'science projects'—it doesn't look like actual food—seeming completely unfazed that I was there. I am so having at least three showers when I get home.

When we finally reach the store, it's nearly deserted. Only about ten other people are in there. Maybe no one came to the mall for clothes today? I shrug to myself, heading over to the casual section. Echo went to shoes and Lisa to dresses.

That's when I smell it.

The soft, warm smell of pine and soil.

What are they doing here?

My nose leads me to the men's section. They aren't in the shoes, or the shirts. That leaves…

I freeze instantly as I turned into the pants aisle. My eyes lock onto the deep brown ones staring back at me.

Nobody moves.

Shit. He imprinted.

* * *

**Ooh! Who is it? If you can guess, you'll get...an Angela plushie! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Only one person guessed. Sorry, but it's not Seth! But you can get a Seth plushie, Tasting Raindrops. And in this story, Jake hasn't imprinted on Renesmee. Sorry, but she just doesn't fit.**

**

* * *

**

_Shit. He imprinted._

My body pulls itself closer to him without my permission. Every step makes my heart pound, and I can hear his doing just the same. In a matter of seconds we're millimeters apart, my head leaning up to gaze into his eyes.

_She's beautiful_. I read his mind, but it's scratchy and quiet due to the contact lens. My heart flutters

_Say something, say something! God! You douche! Say something! _He mentally argues with himself. "Uh, h-hi," he stutters and smiles hesitantly.

"Hi." I nearly stammer myself, "Jacob, right?"

He does a double-take, eyes wide with surprise. "Yeah, but how do you know?"

"I'm Angela. I was friends with Bella back at Forks High."

Jake cringes at Bella's name.

"I was one of her closest friends there. She talked about you a lot, and I saw you that day you came up to the school."

"Well, uh, yeah. I remember that." He smiles.

What a beautiful smile… Wait, no! Don't think like that, I say to myself. You do not feel that way, Ange. Remember, he can just be a friend, not a lover. Imprinting doesn't necessarily mean romantic love.

"So…" I say awkwardly.

"So."

"What brings you to Alaska?" I say politely, just to make conversation.

_Oh, no reason. It's just that I don't age 'cause I'm a shape shifter and people got suspicious back in La Push so I had to move to a new area where no one would know us. No! You idiot! Think of something! _he thinks frantically.

"Uh." He hesitates. "No reason. What about you?"

Shit! Now I have to think of a cover! "Well, um…no reason." I say, finding myself repeating his words.

We both awkwardly stand there for a while. Jake rocks back and forth on his feet while I just bite a hangnail.

But I can't shake the feeling of him staring at me. I mean, if it isn't him, then someone has their eyes on me. I can feel a burning gaze piercing my mind like a thought you can't shake. It's uncomfortable.

"So, um, I was going to this thing tonight. With friends. And, uh, I was kind of wondering if you, uh…you could maybe…go with me?" he says nervously.

_Yeah, this will be good. Maybe at the first bonfire we'll have here in Alaska I can tell her about the whole imprinting thing? How will she take it? Will she run? Just like all the other guys' imprints? Ha ha, I remember Brady's….that girl could give a vampire a run for their money…_Jake drifts off in thought.

"I'd love to." I smile.

Jacob's face lights up like a Christmas tree. I swear those pesky little Martians can see his smile from Mars.

"Ok so, um, I'll pick you up at six?" he asks.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I smile.

"Well, uh, I'll see you there!" Jake beams.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Jake starts walking off, backwards at first, so that his eyes don't leave mine, but he turns around properly after a few steps. I turn around myself and began walking the other way. Then the most obvious thing shoots into my mind.

"Wait!" I yell back at Jake, slapping my head in realization. "You need my address!" I laugh.

"Oh! I totally forgot about that." He chuckles.

I pull out a piece of scrap paper and a pen out of my bag and write down my address, handing it to him once I'm done.

"I better not lose this," he jokes, waving it in the air.

I laugh at his comment, feeling completely at ease around him.

"I guess I'll see you tonight." He smiles again.

"Definitely."

We walk off again in opposite directions, Jacob turning around and stealing a glance at my back. I giggle inwardly at that. It feels like being a five-year-old with my first crush.

I'm broken from my train of thought by a menacing smirk from Lisa. Oh, I'm in for it now.

"Who was that hunk? I wouldn't mind giving him my number, that's for sure," she says flirtingly, checking out Jacob as he exits the shop. I know he heard Lisa, because a soft chuckle escapes his chest.

"That's an old friend. He asked me out tonight, actually," I confess.

"He what?" both Echo and Lisa yell.

"Huh? What? But you are so not prepared!" Echo stutters.

"We need to shop. Now!" Lisa declares.

And that's it. I don't even get a chance to protest. They drag me from shelf to shelf, shoving dress after dress at me to try on. Even with my strength, I can't escape their death grips. They bombard me with questions, like 'what's he like' and 'where is he taking you'. I answer them all in a daze, still not believing that I had just been imprinted on. It was a little overwhelming.

"Ooh…This one is pretty!" Echo smiles in excitement, examining a dress hidden at the back of a shelf.

"What does it look like?" Lisa calls out from her own shelf she was looking through, not looking up.

"Come see for yourself," Echo states calmly back. Her eyes are fixated on the green dress she has pulled out, leaning it slightly against me. _It's perfect, _she thinks.

As much as I hate to say it, it is. The dress flows lightly down to just above my knees, frilling slightly at the end, the material an intricate pattern made up of every shade of green and flashes of white, sort of like a hippy-pattern, but more modernized. The top part has a small amount of elastic to lightly tighten under the breast, and is cut in a straight line along the top so there was no cleavage, being held up by half-inch thick straps.

"Oh. My. God." Lisa gapes when she pops her head around the corner.

"Isn't it perfect?" Echo squeaks.

"Seriously, honey, do I have to answer that?" Lisa exclaims, snatching the dress from Echo's hand and pushing me into the dressing room. "Put it on. Now," she says sternly. When it comes to clothes, Lisa can be scary.

I slide off my simple outfit of denim jeans and a purple tight-fitting long-sleeve shirt, and pulled on the dress. It fit my every curve absolutely perfectly.

"Are you done yet?" Echo calls from the other side of the door impatiently.

"Almost." I say quietly. I want to examine what it looks like first before I go out there. I don't want to end up looking like a tramp and embarrassing myself in front of my girls.

When I happily deem it appropriate, I open the dressing room door. Their jaws drop to the floor.

"Dang! This girl is hot." Echo laughs.

"Who votes that this dress is perfect?" Lisa yells into the shop, getting the attention of pretty much everyone.

"Shush! You're embarrassing us!" Echo whispers harshly.

"Sorry, sorry. I just think the whole world needs to know that this young lady here is getting married tonight she looks so good!" Lisa directs at me with a cheeky giggle.

We all laugh.

"Now all we need to do is hair and make-up." Echo smiles.

"Should I go pay for this?" I ask uncertainly. I try to never interrupt Lisa and Echo's rants, seeing as I can never really fit a word in. I only speak when necessary.

"No, no. I'll pay. You get changed and head off for the car; I'll meet you guys there. We have to get back in time to get ready!" Echo claps her hands enthusiastically.

After Echo had paid and Lisa and I were seated safely in the car, we head off for home. It's 5:30 when we pulled up in my driveway.

"Go, go, go! We're going to be late!" Echo hustles us up the stairs.

When we reach the bedroom I'm shoved into a chair by the mirror. Echo and Lisa scatter around me, gathering all sorts of make-up and accessories, mumbling to themselves on 'which color suits her eyes best?' and 'this would go nicely with the green'.

When they have gathered everything they need up, I'm poked, prodded, and lathered in cosmetics. After twenty minutes I'm finally allowed to look at myself in the mirror—they've put my back to it. I swivel my chair around, anxious to see what they've done.

My jaw drops. And not in a good way.

"No. I am not going out in public looking like this!" I screech.

It's horrible. They've put dark green eye shadow all the way up to my eyebrows, bright red lipstick that doesn't even manage to stay on my lips and is smudged in random directions, the blush is too dark and put in the wrong places, and the foundation is thick and orange.

"Uh well, I kind of think its bad as well…" Echo shrugs hesitantly, expecting an angry blow to the back of the head from Lisa.

Lisa had her lips pursed together, concentrating on my face_. I think it looks kind of good. But we need perfect_, she thinks. I know Lisa is avoiding the fact that it's hideous; she doesn't want the news that she has done bad makeup on someone ever getting out.

"Here." Lisa throws a damp cloth at me. "Wipe it off, and do it fast, we only have ten minutes!"

I run to the bathroom, not wasting any time. I scrub like I had never scrubbed before, not missing a single inch of my soft face.

I look at the clock: 5:53...I'm not going to make it!

In one fluid motion I throw the damp cloth aside, grab a dry towel, and bolt back into the bedroom. Echo and Lisa are rummaging through the shoes at the bottom of the wardrobe, so they didn't see myinhumanly fast entrance to the room.

That's lucky.

"Guys, come on! We have, like, six minutes until he gets here!" I scream.

Lisa ditches the sunflower-yellow shoes currently in her hands and jumps to the mirror I'm now sitting at. Echo grunts when one of the shoes hits her head, but picks up a pair of white flats with a leather flower embedded on the top and runs over to me as well.

"Put these on!" Echo demands.

"She can't! She has to stay still for the mascara!" Lisa shoots back in frustration.

"Then...well...what do we do!" Echo hesitates.

"I don't know! Put them on for her or something!" Lisa exclaims.

"What? That's a stupid idea."

"Then you think of something!"

"Guys! Calm down. We will never make it on time if you're fighting!" I butt in, giving them each desperate glares. "It's 5:56 already!"

"Holy shit! Um, okay. Echo, put her shoes on for her. Ange, stay still, otherwise I'm going to screw up your make up. Guys, we need to do this, and we need to do this fast," Lisa directs frantically.

Since there are only minutes until Jacob gets here, we have to do the bare minimum. That meant no foundation, no blush, and simple clear lip gloss. Of course Lisa could not exclude the mascara and eye liner, so there are two of the three types of cosmetics I wear.

Once Echo has done my shoes, she darts around the room, grabbing random pieces of jewelry and hair brushes.

"Brush," Lisa says, holding her hand out to Echo like when doctors ask for scalpels.

"Brush," Echo confirms, placing it in Lisa's hand.

She brushes my hair, tenderizing the near-dreadlocks hiding deep in my messy bun. It hurts, but it's worth it. When Lisa is done, Echo moves in. She puts bracelets on my wrists, places a simple necklace with a white marble tear-drop pendant around my neck, and clips misty-white butterfly pins in perfect randomness in my hair. Echo stands back, standing at Lisa's side and staring at me in awe. _She's beautiful, _she thinks dramatically.

They both swivel my chair around together, finally letting me face the mirror. One day I'm going to have to give these girls a million dollars each, because that's how good I look. I look so good that a million dollars would be a rip-off of what I should pay them for this. It's just...perfect.

An earthy-piney smell invades my extra-sensitive nose, filling my heart with joy. He's here.

The doorbell rings.

* * *

**So, will you please review? I've the next chapter all ready, and I want to have AT LEAST five reviews before I post chapter three.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I said I would post up this next chapter when I had five reviews, which I should have when the fifth review was posted. But I didn't, and I'm sorry. VERY sorry. But I onl had my iPod Touch, and I can't update from there. Sorry!**

**I love all my reviewers: Tasting Raindrops, Miss F Cullen, Cerebella-'CeCe'-Crew, and GuitarGirl13.**

**Cerebella-'CeCe'-Crew: You're right, I shouldn't do that. It never really works, and I'm not gonna do it again.**

**

* * *

**

Oh. My. God. My knees are almost knocking together that's how nervous I am. What do I say? Should I act shocked when he tells me he imprinted? Should I tell him I already know? Should I tell him about me, about Elemances?

Six billion things are running through my mind at once, none at all making any sense at all.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God. He's here!" Lisa screams, a bit too late, clapping her hands excitedly.

"And on time too. He's a keeper, Ange." Echo winks. I can't help but laugh; Echo watches way too many romantic comedies.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Lisa dramatically hurried us out of the room, pushing us that little bit faster than we're already going, nowhere the speed I can go if I want to.

"Wait! I'll be right back." Echo scurries up the stairs, leaving me to deal with the bouncing ball of energy called Lisa.

"Okay, so you know the basics? Nothing past second base on the first date. No tramp stamps. Don't let him ignore you. The minute you notice something off about him, leave him with the check and ditch. Clothes are a big influence on first impressions, so if they're bad, leave. If he has bad breath or teeth, leave. If he gets handsy—"

I interrupt her before she goes any further. "Okay, okay, I get it. Calm down. This is my date, not yours. Besides, he's not like that." I smile. Wow, he's only at the door and I'm already thinking so highly of him? Imprinting has to be two ways, because I am so totally in love.

At that, Echo comes literally flying down the stairs, a green clutch purse in hand.

"Wait, you'll need this—oof!" Echo trips on her own feet, sending her tumbling down the last five steps in a hilarious manner. Lisa and I are in tears, laughing so hard that Jacob probably is wondering what the hell was happening on the other side of the door.

"You gotta watch where your going," I gasp out between laughs, failing at my attempts to breathe properly.

"Shut up guys, that actually hurt." Echo frowns, straightening herself up and brushing the dirt off her shirt.

"Sorry, it's just that it was so funny." Lisa chuckles, catching her breath.

"Yeah, well, screw you." Echo huffs, not able to think of a good comeback.

"Uh, is everything okay in there?" Jacob asks awkwardly through the door. We all immediately stop laughing, looking at each other in a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and realization.

"Um, yeah, sure! Everything's fine!" Lisa is panicking, frantically pushing Echo back up the stairs and silently signaling me to open the door.

With one tough, yet encouraging glance from Lisa at the top of the stairs—they're hiding behind the hallway wall—I turn around and open the door.

Jake's wearing a white button-up shirt—the top three undone—a black leather biker's jacket, dark blue denim jeans, and with a single purple orchid in hand. I'm awestruck by how good he looks.

_Is that Angela? It is! That. Is. Angela. Freaking. Webber. Ha-ha, no way. I don't believe it. She looks amazing! Not that she didn't before though_, Jacob thinks.

"Hey, uh, I got this for you. I know flowers are cliché, but I wanted to do it anyway." He smiles nervously, handing me the orchid.

"Thank you. I love it." I smile. "Orchids are my favorite flower."

"Oh and, uh, I have this for you too." He pulls a motorbike helmet from behind his back, handing it to me, "Safety first." He winks.

"What are we waiting for then?" I attempt to flirt, probably looking like a douche.

"My question indeed." Jacob smiles.

He holds my hand as we walk over to his bike. His hand is really warm, warmer than Elemances'—we too have higher blood temperature than humans. I stiffen for a second as I wonder if he notices I'm warmer than average.

We reach his bike, and I've never seen anything like it—it's big and looks homemade. I can see him think, _Ah, my bike, my pride and joy. Besides Angela, of course. Imprints outweigh everything_. He smiles.

"Do you want help on?" he asks.

"I've got it." I smile confidently.

"Okay, then." He chuckles cockily. I have to punch his arm, and, too late, I realize I punched a bit harder than humans can. He winces and rubs his arm. _Ouch, that hurt!_

"Shut up, Mr. I-think-girls-are-wimps-and-stereotypical. I am completely capable of taking care of myself," I snap playfully, but there's a ring of truth in my words. I can take care of myself—and the rest of the Elemances, even if I've yet to meet any.

"You ready to go to a bonfire? Most people don't like to go out in the woods," he jokes. "There are bears and wolves."

"Bring it." I smile, knowing I can easily take care of the wolves and bears. I'm a bit arrogant, I realize too late.

_Ooh, I'm gonna like this girl_, Jake thinks. He starts the engine as I straddle the back, barely managing to fit. His bike is huge, for sure not my size. I wrap my arms around his chest, barely hesitating. He makes me feel at ease, relaxed and at ease. As we start to leave, I turn back and I think I see someone I don't know staring at me. If I'm correct, they had one blue eye and one gray-brown one. He was too far away for me to see clearly, even with my extra-special eye—though I am wearing my contact lens.

The loud roar of the engine cuts through the silence of my snow-encased neighborhood. The wind rushes past us, making me chilly, but with Jacob's warmth right in front of me, I recover quickly.

The ride ends far too quickly, and Jake pulls into a snow-free driveway of a pretty pale blue house. He slides me off, then himself.

"This is my brother, Sam's, house. We all hang around here a lot—it's kind of the go-to house. His wife Emily cooks the best food." He smiles dreamily as he leads me down the stepping-stone pathway to the door.

"Thank God, because I'm starved!" I exclaim.

Jake smiles at me before opening the door and calling out, "Hey, guys! I'm here!"

"Yo, Jake!" a deep voice bellows. His name is Paul, according to Jake's thoughts. "It's about time. We wanna eat!"

"Let's go," Jake whispers to me, giving an attempt at an encouraging smile. What if the pack doesn't like her? What if when I tell her she rejects me? So many what-ifs run through his mind. He tugs me lightly to the kitchen.

"So this is the lovely Angela I've heard so much about." Emily laughs. I recognize her from around Forks—she often was at the general store, arguing with the owner, my father. She puts down a plate of hamburgers to give me hug. "Jake hasn't shut up all afternoon." In a whisper, she adds, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"You do," I whisper back. Raising my voice, I say, "That's quite flattering." I chuckle, sending a glance at Jacob and blushing a little.

"Come on, meet the rest of the pa—bunch," she amends hastily. I know she almost said "pack." She picks up the plate again. She leads me through a door to room that must usually be the living room, but has been converted into a dining hall. Two large tables have been set up, each with ten chairs to seat everybody.

"Angela, meet the guys," Emily says. "Jared, Quil, Brady, Aaron and Collin at this table." She points to each person in turn. "And the girls are Kim, Claire, Laura, Sofia and Jessie." Each person either waves or nods as their name is called. "At the other table is Seth and his wife Ashley, Leah and her husband Keegan, me and my husband Sam, and Paul and his wife Rachel." Again, each person smiles or nods.

I laugh. "Lots of names to take in, but I'm used to it." Switching schools so often makes it easy for me to remember names and faces.

Emily smiles. "It takes a while to get used to." She shrugs.

"I wanna eat now," Quil whines. "Can we?"

"Since everyone is here, there's nothing stopping you." Emily grants her permission. Not even a second later everyone has left their seats and made their way to the food table.

"Just so you know," Jake says, "we eat a lot. Don't get freaked out about it." He winks at me, smiling.

"Don't worry," I say, "very little freaks me out. I've seen weirder, trust me." I laugh, wishing he knows the meaning behind my words.

_What does she mean by weirder? This girl seems to have a few hidden things about her. Like how she hasn't said anything about me not aging since high school. Or about the fact that she hasn't either_, he thinks. I really should stop reading his mind. I block his thoughts from my eye, not letting me know a thing that's going through his head.

I'll tell him about me, I decide, when he tells me about him. Secret for secret.

The night is going really well, though Jacob hasn't yet told me that he's a wolf. But that will come, I know. I'm surprised at how easily I fit in—it's always been hard for me. Dinner was delicious—Jake didn't lie when he said Emily was a great cook.

Now it's bonfire time.

We all sit on thick logs that surround the giant bonfire in the middle of the backyard. The sun is shining its last rays, but the fire makes up for the lost light. Billy and Old Quil are going to tell the legends tonight, as tonight was the night I, a new imprint, have joined them. Billy and Old Quil were rather old and weak now, but I can tell that they still love to share the legends.

"Is everybody ready to begin?" Old Quil speaks up. Everyone nods, some showing excited smiles. "Okay, then, here we go."

I'll tell Jake tonight about me. But maybe he should tell about him first. I know he knows I'm hiding something; will he wait for me to tell him first?

I'm going to tell him. Yes, I am. When he tells me he's imprinted, I'll spit it all out. Wait, no. I shouldn't. It's not right for me to expose who I am; I'm not supposed to. But he will too, its like one secret for another. Okay, that sounds bad…but what do I do?

Yes. I'll tell him.

Wait, no. I can't.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

"Ange?" My inner rant is interrupted by an excited Jake, "You okay?" he asks.

"Uh, well, yeah. Fine." I smile, caught off guard by his curiosity. He knows I'm lying, but brushes it off.

"Okay, well, the legends are going to start now. I hope you pay attention."

I immediately note the hidden meaning of his words. "Of course." I smile again, leaning myself against Jacob's hot shoulder and looking towards Old Quil.

To be honest, I don't hear a word he says. I just sit there, deliberating on what I would do. Occasionally I look into people's thoughts, catching up to where the stories were up to, but really don't listen. I actually already know them all.

When Old Quil and Billy have proudly finished, everyone gives a small clap. Paul is the first to go, as he stands up and grabs Rachel's hand whiles leading her into the house. Seth follows suit, only he takes Ashley to their car and go home. Soon everyone has filed away. Jake and I sit alone on the huge wooden logs around the fading campfire.

"Come take a walk with me," Jake says, taking my hand. I oblige, knowing all too well what we're going to do. As Jake opens the tiny gate at the back of the house leading into the woods, I begin to get nervous. I still have no clue on what to do.

Every step we take through the uneven floors of the Alaskan forest, the moonlight shimmering down in beautiful rays. Tonight the sky is very clear of clouds, making our surroundings quite clear—not that I need them to be. Before long, the house is nowhere to be seen, and Jake and I are completely alone. He begins to slow down, and I know he was preparing to tell me what we came out here for.

Once we come to a full stop, Jacob turns to me and speaks, "Have you, uh, enjoyed tonight?" he questions nervously. So he's nervous too.

"Yeah. I had a great time. You have an amazing family, and the food was great." At least I wasn't lying when I said that.

"Did you like the legends?" he asks, this time not very subtle about his reoccurring hidden meaning. To save him most of the trouble of having to lead in about the imprinting, I break the awkward silence we're now in with a carefully chosen sentence.

"Why? Was there something I needed to know about them?"

"Well, yes actually." He pauses. "Angela, those legends are true. Everything about them is completely real. As real as the sun in the sky, or the hair on your head. Real." Jacob braces himself for my reaction, his heart rate exceedingly faster than a healthy tempo. We're both silent. He told me. He actually told me! Oh…shit! Now what am I supposed to do? Should I tell him too, or just play along for now? Ugh, this is so hard! I just stand there, speechless. Should I?

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

I take a deep breath, "Jake, I already know."

That's it. The cat's out of the bag. Well, at least halfway, because I've said too much not to tell him now.

"You what?" His voice is an octave higher, squeaking at the word what. The surprise and horror in his eyes are evident, and bore into my soul.

_How? What? When? Why?_ he thinks frantically, too obvious for me not to see.

"Jacob, I'm not exactly what you would call—"

Before I can finish, a loud crash interrupts me.

Mid-sentence, a gigantic boulder flies right past me, thrashing Jake against a tree. Each one he hit fell down harshly and knocked other trees down along with them.

I spin around as soon as my mind regains control of itself, seeking out the source of this attack. Heading towards me at inhuman speeds are six people, four men and two women. My instincts immediately take over, excited that I actually get to use my powers for another reason other than random pish-posh. I raise my hands above my head, twisting and waving them about like tree branches in a strong wind. Above me, branches and leaves sway furiously, obeying my every command. I flick my hand in the direction of the attackers, sending the branches powerfully at them. I've hit two, but the others were now closing in. Damn, these guys are strong!

I raise my hands again, this time at around torso level, and spun them around me. As I spin and spin, each motion blows strong, yet precise, gusts of wind. They fly visibly at the remaining attackers, knocking down another three. This is good, there's only one left.

As I prepare for my final attack, a huge russet wolf bounds past me and latches its jaws around the last attacker. It clamps them shut so tight the man screams in pain and begs for release. I walk over to them, observing the trapped stranger. He looks around twenty-five, maybe older, and has dirty brown hair that is shaggy. Wait a second—he has a blue eye, and a…gray-brown eye. No, he can't. That's just not possible…right?

Have I just found another Elemances?

Have I just found the Elemances that told me all about our species?

"What are you?" I demand, excited beyond belief. "Tell me. Do you know what you are?"

The man struggles in Jake's mouth, trying to talk. "Jake," I say, "let him go." Although reluctantly, he let the man go.

The man shakes himself out. He lifts his head, replying, "Elemances."

* * *

**Yes, a cliffie. Another one. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please review, and I love all of you reviewers.**

**Also, I want to co-write a story with somebody. I'm not sure what about, but I have several ideas. PM me if you want to do so!**


	4. Author's Not

**I'm sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing all my stories. I've got no inspiration at all. If anyone wants to adopt them, please PM or message me. I'd be willing to share what I have for my stories that isn't published, though not many do have that. I appreciate all of you who reviewed, put me on alert or your faves list. I've been writing a little bit on fictionpress . com, and if you want to read that my account is SylvieGray.**

**I love all of you on FFN, and have a wonderful life!  
**


End file.
